Ezio in time
by Mr.Annng2
Summary: Ezio discover the land of Hyrule, can he find a way back home, and can he help Link on his adventure
1. Chapter 1

The legend of Zelda: Ezio in time

An Assassin's creed and Legend of Zelda Fanfiction crossover

Disclaimers: Don't own the own the game and character.

Me: Hey everyone it's a me again, so this is a going to be a really good story for us so here we go. Oh and one more this is the assassin's creed 2 version.

Chapter 1: Undiscovered memory piece

In the safe house everything was asleep except Desmond. Desmond was looking at the animus computer to look at the memory block to see if anything missing pieces on his memory.

"Hum nothing there nothing that I miss in my memory." said Desmond

While looking around Desmond found an undiscovered piece of a memory in a unallocated spot.

"What this I never seen these before a missing piece of my ancestor Ezio I... I got to unlock this and do it in the morning, no no no not in the morning I'll do it right now" said Desmond quietly talking to himself.

Looks at the clock to see what time it is, it was 9:00 pm unlocks the starting point of the missing piece starts up the animus and went on it and slowly close his eyes to go back to the past.

Me: I know it was short but it will get better coming up.


	2. Chapter 2: sequence 1

Chapter 2: Sequence 1

Somewhere in the forest in 1493 Ezio in his Altair cloths (color: Tuscan green) walks around for a little bit in the forest and come back to town. While he was walking in the forest he discover a little tunnel on a big bolder that he can go through, So Ezio decided to see what was through the tunnel.

"Hum very strange tunnel." said Ezio

So Ezio crawl through the tunnel, few minutes later Ezio saw light at the end of the tunnel he crawl as fast as he can go to the end of tunnel. As he got out there was 100 feet drop to the ground.

"Oh man." said Ezio falling down.

Ezio yelling for his life as he falling, looking down at the ground to see if there anything water. He saw one little lake that he can be safe a little, almost there to the water and "splash". Ezio was uncondensed. Someone found Ezio on the water drag him to a tree house, trying to push him up the ladder and put him on a bed and the mystery person sleep on the floor.

"Unh what happen to me?" groan Ezio slowly getting up looking around to see where he is.

"Where the hell am I?"

Slowly gets off the bed and saw a strange kid on a circle table. Ezio was looking at the kid, he was starting to wake up from the table as Ezio found all of his weapons in the closet, walks toward his blade and the hidden blade and his another things that he had equips on his clothes. The kid woke up rub his eyes, saw Ezio leaving the house he got up quickly get up and said.

"Wait don't leave without me!" said the strange kid

"Hun your up fast can you tell me what your name kid?" said Ezio

"My name is Link ok so don't call me kid" said Link looking all angry

"Alright you can call me Ezio ok"

So they both got out of the tree house, Ezio must find a sign to know where he is. He found one right over the wooden fence, run toward the sign jumps to the wooden fence climb over it drops down to soft ground and read the sign and says "Welcome to Kokiri forest were kids don't grow up."

Link was surprise to see Ezio's stunts, Link got down the ladder run towards Ezio, Ezio found another tunnel walks to it waits for Link to look at the tunnel.

"Link do you where this tunnel leads?" said Ezio

"Umm I don't know" said Link

"Ok then let's both find out where it leads to." said

Ezio crawl through the tunnel first and Link decide to follow him at the end, at the tunnel Ezio looks around to see if there anything danger's coming there way he saw a big bolder that's going around and around endlessly, Ezio & Link was going for the right timing when the bolder was going to pass them. At the right moment the rolling bolder pass them, they quickly run to the other side of the tall rock they found a large chest on a tree trunk Ezio wants Link to see what's in it, Link open the chest saw what was in it. It was the Kokiri sword Link equips the sword on his back goes really fast to the other side crawl to the village.

"Alright you got a sword now what?"

"Well there one problem our leader Mido won't let me through to see the great Deku tree, I'm a little worried that there some wrong with him can you help me?" said Link

Ezio was thinking about help him but he really wants to know how he got here?

"Alright I'll help you get to him. Just get hop on my back ok" said Ezio, Link did what he said hop on his back. "Hang on!" Ezio started to use his running, climbing and jump skills to take a shortcut to the Great Deku Tree. Ezio jump climb up top the shop, runs to the edge jumps to the ledge, did a Barrel roll climb again run as fast as he can, almost to the Great Deku Tree, did a final jump to the ground makes it alive by landing down to the ground safely. Ezio let's Link down from his back, Link runs toward the Great Deku tree to see if he sick. Ezio walk toward the Tree and puts his hands on the tree walks around to feel if he sick or not, he felt no sickness but felt something moving inside him it was going to Link were he was crying there Ezio yelled to warn him that something was coming to his spot.

"Run Link something coming towards you" yelled Ezio running to him but Link didn't heard what he said, he was standing still don't know what to do. Ezio grab him, pick him up and run towards a passage back to the village and stops for a moment to catch his breath looks back at the Great Deku Tree And something ran through the mouth of the tree it was a big monster it spoke from its mind

"Who disturb my eating? Was it you humans! Do you know you are dealing with here my name is Queen Gohma and I searching for-" Ezio interrupts her "Yeah big monster trying to kill us we get it" Ezio made a run for it the Queen Gohma followed them so she can kill him and Link, Jumps up top of them but she land on high ground use her claws to catch him Ezio quickly pick up his speed saw the end of the trail of the passage. Jumps over Mido and he said.

"Hey how did you?"

Queen Gohma goes over him and lands on the little lake and looks for Ezio and Link she theorize the village looking for them. Ezio was trying to stop Link from crying, or they be caught by the queen. Ezio and Link were at Links house to hide Link finally stop crying for now Ezio was like finally you shut up now.

"Sorry Ezio for crying so loud." said link

"It's ok I know how you feel like. We need to find out how to kill this monster do you know a way to kill it or do you have a book of monsters or legends? Said Ezio

Link remembers having a monster book in his trunk closet he goes there to find the book of monster. He found the book picks it up and put on the floor and opens the book, Ezio looks through the book to search for the Gohma page he found the page and the page said "Gohma are tough monster that solider try to kill. There armor was really tough to break not even a axe can break through the armor" Ezio was a little worried that they might lose this battle, he reads more of the page found a weak spot paragraph reads it and it says that the eye is the weakest spot from the monster head. Ezio close the book goes outside with Link set his hidden blade to pistol mode aim at Queen Gohma eye as she destroying Mido house fire the blade at fast speed.

The Gohma found and looks at Ezio and Link she charges to them to kill but thanks to Ezio hidden blade pistol it hit her eye fall backwards scream for the pain that hit her by surprise Ezio and Link jumps down without the ladder the fight started. Queen Gohma got up with a little blood on the eye runs to them Ezio grab Link jumps and got there swords out make a two slashes on the eye lands on ground scream in pain again turns around Ezio still holding on to Link Jumps up again lands on the back of Gohma. Leaps up in the air, swords still out the Gohma looks up at them, they were going to do the final blow, there were coming down with a straight down position sword were going down first they went down through the eye and went through the body, went out of the monster rear end got up and Gohma was dead she was on fire for her grave.

Ezio and Link was cover in blood by going through the body of the monster. everyone was cheering for them they remember that they have to go back to the Great Deku tree to see if he can move again the Great Deku tree was moving again and he began to speck to Ezio and Link

"Thank you Link you kill that monster single handily I'm impress" said the tree

"No need to thank me it was all thanks to Ezio my friend" said Link

"And where does this Ezio of your lives?"

"I don't know he never told me! I'm sure Ezio will tell you where he live." said Link

"I live in Firenze, Italy. My full name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze like my father and grandfather before me I'm an Assassin."

"Is Italy a city?" said the Great Deku tree

"No it's a country Firenze is a city that we call it"

"Amazing you're from a different world. This world that you're on is called Hyrule"

"Wait Ezio from a another world" said Link

"It look like I'm an in a different world and I need to go back were I came from" said Ezio

"Well you need to wait because our world is in danger here to and I'll tell what going on."

(Here a spoiler alert: I decide not type the part when the Great Deku tree talks about what's going on so I'm going to skip all of that)

"Link there a princess waiting for a special delivery from you and Ezio. Here take this Kokiri emerald and give it to her." The great Deku tree gave Link & Ezio the Kokiri emerald "Make a shield from my bark skin. I...Bid...you...Farewell...everyone." The great Deku tree burst into flames Ezio gets the piece of bark from the Great Deku tree before it got on fire. Sequence 1 complete everything turns white.

Desmond: Can you tell me what time is it now.

Me: its 11:00 you been in there for 2 hours

Desmond: please review

Me: Okay it's still 11:00 right now Desmond is already on the animus and I'll start the chapter right now ok


	3. Chapter 3: squence 2

Me: Okay it's still 11:00 right now Desmond is already on the animus and I'll start the chapter right now ok

Chapter 3: sequence 2

Ezio was carving a symbol with his dagger for Links wooden shield, he carve a Assassins sigh on the shield for friendship.

"Here take you first shield the sigh mean friendship" said Ezio

"Thank you Ezio for making me my shield." said Link, Ezio made a smile for him he said "your welcome Link" They got there equipment ready and they wave good-bye to Link's friends and went out to the big open world that Ezio & Link discover that it was a huge field to be out there.

They were halfway to the drawbridge Link flop down to the ground cause he was tiered of walking.

"Ugh can we stop walking this is stupid walking to the drawbridge?" cried Link

"I know that, but like they say don't give up just keep going ok." said Ezio

"I know but did you know that it getting stormy in here?" said Link

"Wait it wasn't getting cloudy before right"

Ezio look ups and it was getting stormy, Link got up they both got struck by lighting there were knockout. Warning error, everything turns white. Desmond got up runs to the server to see what happen the computer had a black screen nothing was turning on. He discover that the fuses been blown he got a headlamp to get the power working again went to the fuse box puts new batteries on the fuse boxes Desmond walk back to the room where the animus was. Turn the sever and animus back on, sets the marker where he left off got back on the animus the world was loading to Hyrule castle 1493.

Ezio got up fast looks around where is he. Link was on a stone floor still knockout from the lighting strike. Ezio was still was in his cloths, and weapons on the ground he did not know where is he, Got up walks to 2 water buckets grabs them both, drinks the first bucket puts it down. Puts his hand on the bottom of the bucket splash it on Links whole body. Link was getting up fast and shivering because the water was cold.

"What was that all about" said Link

"Cause I wanted you up and running again" said Ezio

"Where are we?"

"I don't know but it looks like that we are in a castle. Because look outside there's walls this might be in Hyrule castle Link" said Ezio

"Are we, and then let's find Zelda" said Link

Ezio open a window climb out, Link jump out Ezio catch him, put him on the ground started to walk inside the garden and passed through the guards they enter the princess garden. Sequence 3 complete, everything went turn white

Me: It's 11:15 this is the end of this chapter If you like this chapter please review it I like to hear about it, tell your friends about it follow me make it grow Good sir.


End file.
